


A Day Away

by penlex



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Scene, Post Post Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: “Great news,” Wade says suddenly, as if he's just remembered. “We already have a kid."





	A Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: canon-typical irreverence, abuse survivor using humor to acknowledge his trauma, vague acknowledgement of another child currently being abused, mentally ill character using humor to acknowledge his illness

 

“Oh hey, babe,” Wade says suddenly, as if he just thought of something he’d forgotten. Wade has not just thought of something he’d forgotten. Vanessa raises her eyebrows expectantly anyway, taking it in stride like any of the other myriad times Wade has said something suddenly just like this - a cheerful nonchalant aside to trick himself into getting it out, whatever it is. The toaster oven dings.

“Great news,” Wade says. So it could be great news or it could be absolutely terrible devastating news that he doesn’t want to seriously talk or think about. Vanessa can take that in stride too. She and Wade have come through a lot of great news together.

“We already have a kid,” Wade says.

“We do,” Vanessa asks, though her voice comes out much too flat.

“We do, yeah,” Wade confirms, his light tone of voice taking on just a hint of strain. He hasn’t turned to look at her yet where she sits sideways on the couch, busying himself with his strudels to a much higher degree than they could possibly require. He clears his throat and gives that up, coming back around. His strudels are in one hand - no plate (he’s probably burning himself, masochisitc bastard) - and lifts Vanessa’s legs up to sit and put them back down in his lap with the other.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, he’s a mutant like me and he’s got some deep seated anger issues but deep down inside he’s just a little cuddle bear and deeper down there are probably more anger issues. His name is Russell.” He catches Vanessa’s blank face.

“Yeah, not my top pick either, but he came with it,” he says.

“He came with it,” Vanessa repeats. She’s… catching up.

Wade drops his gaze away from her again, staring intently down at her legs across his lap. He walks his strudel, gone cold now, up her shin, leaving behind flaky pastry crumbs. Vanessa waits. It’s a heavy pause, here, something exceedingly rare with Wade, and she knows if he makes it all the way through the moment they’re about to be serious without their usual comedic safety net for a hot second.

Wade straightens up suddenly, becoming animated again, and shoves the entire cold strudel into his mouth.

Safety net back in place then probably.

“’Member when we had that fun competition when we first hooked up? Yeah? Good times, right. Lots of good times,” Wade says, too loud, and through a full and very sticky mouth. He sprays more pastry crumbs all over Vanessa’s legs. She brushes them away without comment, waiting for the punchline - in this case emphasis on punch.

“He’s like me,” Wade says again. His mouth is less full now, but his voice is still slightly muffled because without half-chewed strudel to show off he’s not opening it as much. “He’s like me, Ness. He’s in this orphanage, getting- made like me. And nobody on this fucking shithole planet is gonna save him. Not even in the future. Apparently things only get shittier. Fucking lazy writing, just constant escalation, I mean fuck. It’s depressing _and_ unrealistic.”

Vanessa lets that last bit pass. She's used to it by now. She thinks the rest over, but really. When he puts it like that, there’s not much to think about.

“Okay,” she says.

“Okay?” Wade’s head jerks up, those damn sexy-sad puppy dog eyes on full blast. He’s still so adorable he makes her heart ache, even with a face lovingly crafted by Jackson Pollock. “You’re not even gonna ask how I know?”

Vanessa shrugs carelessly. “You seem pretty confident.”

“I’m confident about a lot of things,” Wade points out. “But my Secret Garden is not the only part of me that’s a little bit touched.”

“I trust you,” Vanessa tells him quietly, ruining the rapport. Wade’s eyes shine and they both pretend that is not - and has never been - true. She sits up and plants a soft kiss on his lips, licking off the taste of artificial strawberry filling. Before shit can get _too_ sappy though, Vanessa flops back against the arm of the couch and kicks Wade in the thigh. “Go pick up our kid.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Wade says, and he’s practically glowing now. It’s obnoxious really. She’ll have to ask about possible new powers, radiation levels, make him buy her some new sunglasses. He leaps up and bounds for the door, not bothering to grab any keys.

“Oh,” Wade says suddenly, catching himself on the doorjam and looking back at her, as if he just thought of something. He has not just thought of something. “What should I do with the rest of the kids?”

“What do you mean,” Vanessa asks, her voice coming out much too flat.

“Well obviously I can’t just leave them alone after I kill all the perverts,” Wade explains reasonably.

There’s a pause, and then he adds cheerfully:

“I’m gonna use a brick!”


End file.
